The Benefits of Humanity
by SexyTARDISonBakerStreet
Summary: *Random fic from a prompt on tumblr, and forced into uploading by relentless friends. XD* A long one shot where Human!Castiel gets the flu. Dean stays with the frightend Cas, taking care of him in his time of need. (Much to Sam's amusement)


"Are you sure he's alright?" Sam asked. Dean followed Sam's gaze to Castiel, who was sitting on the couch with a far off look and his hand on his stomach. Dean shrugged.

"You know Cas, man. Who knows what goes on through his head."

Sam shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to make a supply run. Want anything?"

"Dude, pie. Not cake. And so help me if you forget again." Dean glared at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I know."

Sam grabbed the keys and his coat and left the room. They were staying in another motel room, just coming back from a successful hunt. Dean glanced at Cas again. The ex-angel had hardly moved since he sat down. Come to think of it, he'd seemed a bit out of it during the hunt as well.

"Hey, Cas. You alright?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up at the hunter.

"I, I'm not sure." He said shakily. His face was pale. Dean got up and moved to the fallen angel's side.

"Hey, take it easy. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dean said softly. He spoke as if trying to reassure a kid. Castiel looked panicked.

"I feel, a strange sensation in my-" before Cas could finish or Dean could respond, Castiel's stomach lurched and he vomited on the floor. Dean jumped back, narrowly missing being covered in holy puke. Castiel, who had no idea what was happening, was not so lucky.

"D-Dean, what's happening?" Castiel groaned. Dean could tell that the ex-angel was far from finished, and helped Cas to his feet.

"You need to get to the bathroom, now."

Cas didn't complain as Dean half-lead, half dragged him into the small bathroom.

"Am... am I dying?" Castiel looked up at Dean.

"No, you're not dying. You're sick. Must be cause you lost your mojo. Don't worry, it usually won't last long. Now, you know what happened back there? It's going to happen again. And it's not going to be pretty. You need to try and aim for the bowl, ok?" Dean spoke gently, trying not to invoke more panic. Castiel nodded slowly. It was silent for a moment, and then Castiel's stomach gurgled loudly. He groaned and leaned forward instinctively.

"Don't hold it in, buddy. It's going to get better once whatever is causing this is out of your stomach."

Castiel gave a strange hiccup/coughing sound, and threw up for the second time. Dean had one hand supporting Cas, and the other rubbing in circles along his back. Castiel's breathing was shallow and fast.

"I d-don't like it, D-Dean. I, I am afraid." He managed to say. Dean wished he could do more.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. This happens to the best of us. Hell, even Sammy and I get sick like this sometimes, and we're still here." Dean said. Castiel vomited a couple more times, before deciding there was nothing left in his stomach. Dean helped him to his feet.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up. I'm pretty sure I've got some extra clothes." Dean said, reaching for the clean black t-shirt. Dean helped Cas pull off his puke soaked clothes, and cleaned him off. Castiel could hardly stand. Once he was pretty clean, Dean slowly led him to Dean's bed. The hunter decided Cas would be more comfortable there than on the fold out bed, where he had originally volunteered to sleep.

"Alright, now you gotta rest, ok? Get some sleep. I'm gonna call Sam and ask if he can get some stuff to make you feel a bit better. And then," Dean sighed. "Well, somebody's gotta clean up that mess."

Castiel nodded weakly. He was curled up in the fetal position, with his hands wrapped around his stomach. Dean watched him for a moment, genuinely feeling badly for the poor guy. He set the empty trash can next to the bed.

"If you feel it coming again, just use this, ok?" Dean said. Cas nodded again. Dean grabbed his phone and hoped Sam would answer.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy. Turns out you were right."

"Bout what?"

"Cas, he's uh, he's not feeling too great."

As if to illustrate this point, Dean heard Cas grab the trashcan and started dry heaving. Loudly.

"Jeez, please tell me that's not him." Sam said, clearly hearing it from the phone.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Dean said. Castiel groaned and flopped his head back into the pillow.

"Do you think I should get something for him? Like, would it even work?" Sam asked. Dean thought about it for a moment.

"I think so, he seems pretty human right now. Besides, it's worth a shot. Also, could you get some ginger ale?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." The younger brother hung up. Dean put the phone down, and focused on the next problem. He dutifully cleaned up the mess on the floor, struggling to keep his own lunch down in the process. When he was done, Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.

"Hey, buddy, how are you holding up?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to Cas. A muffled groan came from under the mound of blankets the angel was buried under. Dean carefully lifted some of the blankets off.

"It's not good to overheat, ok?" Dean said. Castiel sighed and put his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I do not enjoy this." He said in a hoarse voice.

"No one does." Dean replied, putting his arm around Cas. He could feel an intense heat radiating off from him. Cas closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep while leaning on Dean. The hunter didn't mind. Dean was almost asleep as well when Sam walked in the door. Dean's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Sam smirked. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas groggily opened his eyes and he lifted his head off of Dean.

"Hello, Sam." He croaked.

"Hey Cas. Guess it's safe to say you're not feeling better." Sam replied. Cas nodded his head. Sam tossed a bag to Dean. He pulled out a bright pink bottle. He got up from the bed and handed it to Castiel. Sam ignored the two of them, turning his attention to cleansing his laptop from Dean's...interesting history. Besides, he knew Cas was in good hands. (And, if truth be told, he knew Dean wanted to take care of this by himself.)

"Alright, this should make you feel better, ok?" Dean said. Castiel nodded weakly, and opened the bottle. Dean turned his back for a second, grabbing the ginger ale from the bag to give to Cas afterwards. He heard Castiel groan.

"It d-doesn't seem very- *ugh* effective, Dean." Cas said, his face almost turning green.

"Shit. Cas, tell me you didn't." Dean muttered, seeing the now empty bottle in Cas's hand. Castiel, in his desperation to get better, had chugged the entire bottle. Sam looked up.

"What did he do?"

In response, Dean held up the bottle.

"Crap. That's not going to end well." Sam grimaced. Castiel put a hand on his stomach, which had begun gurgling in an ominous way. Dean quickly pulled Castiel back into the bathroom. He wondered if he should get medical help. Wasn't drinking an entire bottle of that stuff dangerous? But he decided not to bother, because based on the look on Cas, none of it was going to stay for long.

"D-Dean, I th-thought it was supposed to *uhg* make me feel better..." Castiel said quietly. Dean rubbed Cas's back.

"When you follow the instructions, genius." He said, trying not to be too harsh. It's not like the angel had much experience with this.

"Everything alright?" Sam called from the other room.

"Oh, yeah! Everything is just fine and dandy over here, Sammy." Dean responded. He could practically see his younger brother rolling his eyes. Suddenly Castiel's stomach lurched and he retched several times before actually throwing up. Cas coughed and shuddered.

"Make it stop, I just want it to stop." He whimpered. Dean felt really badly. He could still remember being a kid, and having this happen for the first time. It was scary, feeling like you've lost control of your body. And for Cas, he's just become human. He doesn't know how they really work, and now he's suddenly lost all control of his newly acquired body. And it's probably terrifying. Castiel vomited twice more before collapsing against the counter.

"Come on, Cas. You can't stay in here, you gotta get some rest, so you can get better." Dean said, trying to coax him to get back into bed. Castiel shook his head.

"Just leave me here, Dean. P-please, I don't want to move." Cas was shaking with the efforts and the flu. No way was Dean just going to leave him.

"Alright, then I'll have to do this." Dean replied. Before Cas could ask what, Dean bent down and picked Castiel up and carried him to the bed. 'When Sam sees this...' Dean thought to himself. But it didn't really matter. What matters was taking care of Cas. When he opened the door, however, Sam was doing his best to pretend Dean and Cas weren't there. Dean shrugged and gently put Cas on the bed.

"Th-thank you Dean. You, you didn't have to do that." Castiel said.

"Hey, you carried my ass out of hell. The least I can do is carry yours back to bed." Dean smirked. Castiel started to reply, but he groaned and hugged his stomach. Dean started to grab the trashcan, but Cas stopped him.

"It, it was just an ache." He said softly. Dean sat next to him on the bed.

"I just want it to be over." Castiel moaned. He once again leaned on Dean. Dean put his arm around Cas.

"I know, buddy. Trust me, I get it. But you're going to be ok." Dean is reminded of something.

"Hey, I'm going to try something, ok? Lie on your back- and..." Dean paused as Castiel did what he asked. Dean lifted Cas's shirt, exposing his stomach, and before Cas could question it, Dean placed his hands on massaging in strategic places. Castiel couldn't stop the sigh of relief. Dean grinned.

"I take it that feels better?"

Castiel nodded, his eyes closed. Dean noticed the ex-angels stomach was really upset. No wonder he felt so badly. After a couple minutes, Cas was asleep, leaning on Dean. But the hunter continued to rub, trying to ease Castiel's discomfort as much as he could. Sam looked over just long enough so that Dean wouldn't notice, but that he could see Castiel asleep on Dean, and his older brother staying up late so he could make Cas feel better. Sam rolled his eyes. When was Dean going to admit it?! After an hour, both Dean and Castiel were asleep, with Cas leaning on Dean, and Deans arms wrapped around Cas. Sam grinned and grabbed his phone. He was definitely going to need this over Dean. After taking several pictures, Sam also fell asleep. It was really early in the morning when Castiel jolted awake. He flailed for the trashcan as his stomach lurched, and started dry heaving uncontrollably. Dean and Sam both snapped awake as they were taught to do instinctively at a strange sound.

"Cas? Hey, hey it's ok. It's ok buddy." Dean said softly and rubbed circles on Cas's back.

"D-Dean, *ugh* I *uhhgrup.*" Cas couldn't force out words. Sam watched Dean go from tough bad ass to protective father figure. Sam could remember Dean doing the same for him when he was sick. He knew Castiel was in good hands, but Sam couldn't help but wonder if Cas was getting worse. He chose to not say anything, at least, not in front of Cas. Sam didn't want to give him anything else to worry about. Castiel was still shaking and retching.

"Dean, I- *uugggh* I can't- … m-make it stop!" He managed to say. It took a couple minutes, but Castiel's stomach eventually calmed down. He hugged Dean tightly, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. He was breathing heavily. Dean hesitated only for a second before putting his arms around him.

"It's ok Cas. I know you're scared, and you don't feel too good. But you're going to be ok. I promise." Dean rubbed Cas's back, but the ex-angel was still shuddering.

"Dean, I feel very cold. Is, is this normal?" Castiel asked. His voice was hoarse.

"Well, I think you might have the flu, in which case, yeah, it's normal." Dean pulled the blankets up around Cas, who was still curled up to Dean. Castiel was shaking pretty badly.

"Th-thank you, for s-staying with me." He said quietly. Dean gave a small smile.

"I don't mind." He said, equally quiet. Castiel eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep, and Dean soon followed.

The next morning, Dean woke up to find Castiel still asleep with his head on Dean's chest. He noticed Sam, wide awake on his laptop.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He grinned.

"Shhh, the baby's sleeping." Dean replied, leaning back on the headboard. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You two were pretty cozy last night, and you can be sure I took plenty of photos" Sam said, holding up his phone.

Dean glared at his younger brother, but didn't get up. He figured Castiel deserved the rest. Sam smirked, knowing he had he this over Dean. Castiel stirred a bit and opened his eyes. They were much brighter than yesterday.

"Good morning Dean." He said sleepily.

"Hey, Cas. How are ya feeling?"

"Better." Castiel said after a moments thought.

"Glad to hear it. You were pretty sick last night."

"It was...most unpleasant. Is this common among humans?" He looked up at Dean.

"No, luckily. You don't see me and Sam getting vomiting our guts up often, do you?" Dean ran his hand through Cas's messy hair. Cas simply sighed and put his head back on Dean.

"I still feel unwell." He muttered. Dean gave Cas a hug.

"Yeah, you'll probably feel cruddy for a couple more days. But you'll get better. In the meantime, we're going to get you back to the bunker, where you can rest properly. And, I'll make you some soup." Dean smiled at the angel. Cas nodded weakly.

"Ok. That...that sounds good." He said softly. Dean helped Castiel stand up. Cas was pretty shaky, but could walk if he was leaning on someone.

"Hhnnngggh." Cas groaned. "It hurts to move."

"I know, you're sore. Come on, let's get you into a proper bed and some good rest." Dean said. "Come on, Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Sam replied. Outside, Dean helped Cas into the back of the Impala.

"Just stretch out, try to get some rest." He said. Cas sighed and leaned against the window. Sam gave Dean a helpless look. More than anything he wanted the angel to feel better.

Since Castiel had yet to claim a room in the bunker, and no empty rooms had proper bed stuff, Dean decided it would be best if Cas stayed in Dean's room.

"Oh yeah, it's 'best'." Sam had rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Dean had muttered.

Dean gave Castiel clean clothes to change into and let Cas curl up on his bed.

"How long does this last?" He groaned.

"Probably another day or two." Dean said, sitting next to Cas on the bed.

"I just feel...bad." He said, for lack of a better word. Dean put an arm around Cas.

"Yeah, that'll happen. But the worst of it is over, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." He sighed.

""I feel cold, and sore. I don't like being human."

"Yep, it sure does have its downsides, I'll give ya that." Dean chuckled.

"How, -hnngh- how do you do it? Humans, they're so...fragile."

"Yeah we are. But we're also tough. You'll get better, I promise." Dean stood up.

"Tell you what, I'll go make you some

soup. It'll make you feel better." He said. Dean pulled a blanket around Cas. The angel sighed gratefully.

"Thank you Dean."

"Don't worry about it. Try and get some sleep while I'm gone, ok?" Dean said. Cas nodded and closed his eyes.

Dean walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He'd used it a couple times, and if truth be told, he really enjoyed it. He decided on chicken soup, and moved around the kitchen grabbing the right ingredients. Sam was sitting at the table, looking at his laptop. He looked up when he heard Dean.

"Where's Cas?" He asked.

"In Hawaii. Where do you think?" Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making soup."

"You're really going all out for him, aren't you." Sam noted.

"What? I'd do the same for you."

"You'd never stay up and in the same bed with me." Sam grinned.

"Well, would you want me too?"

"Hell no. I'm just saying, it seems like something someone would do for, say, a-"

"Would you shut up? It's not like that. He's never been sick before, ok? I'm just, helping him through this." Dean turned away from Sam, focusing instead on the pot of soup.

"Whatever man. I'm just saying..."

"Shut up." Dean said. He poured the soup into a bowl and stormed out of the kitchen.

Dean tried to walk in quietly, but Castiel sat up as he entered.

"Didn't I tell you too rest?" The hunter chided. Cas hugged his stomach.

"It hurts too much." He groaned. Dean sighed.

"Well, I brought you some soup."

Castiel accepted the bowl gratefully.

"Thank you." He said softly. Dean sat next to Cas.

"Eat slowly, ok? Don't chug it down."

"I won't. I believe I have learned a lesson with that." The angel said, swallowing a spoonful. Dean chuckled.

"It's been a rough couple of days for you, hasn't it?" He said, pulling an arm around Castiel. The angel was silent. Dean noticed he still felt feverish.

"You feeling any better?"

"Not...not really." His voice was hoarse.

"How's your stomach?"

"It feels...strange. I don't like it." Cas sighed. The two sat in silence as Castiel finished the soup. When he was done, he leaned on Dean, with a hand on his aching stomach. Dean took the empty bowl from Cas and placed it on the nightstand.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"Better, I suppose. Its hard to tell with humans." He frowns, looking down at his stomach. "Do, you think you could, perhaps..." Cas gestured to his aching stomach. Dean understands.

"Sure, buddy." He said gently. Castiel laid back against Dean. The hunter lifted up Cas's shirt, exposing his belly. Dean places his hands and once again massages in just the right places. Cas let's out a sigh of relief, and closes his eyes.

"Ohhhh, you...you have no idea how wonderful that feels." He sighed. Dean grins.

"Yeah, I'll bet it feels good," Dean said.

Castiel simply nods sleepily. Dean watches as Castiel drifts asleep, moaning occasionally as Dean continues to massage his aching stomach. He continues to do so for a while, making sure the angel is as comfortable as he can be. Cas has entangled himself around Dean, and unwilling to disturb him, Dean decides to stay sitting next to Cas. He runs a hand through Castiel's unkempt hair.

"Mmmhnngh." Cas mutters. Dean laughs.

"So you're a sleep talker, huh Cas."

"Hnngh...wazzat Dean..." The angel mumbles.

"Hey Cas, whatcha dreaming about?"

"Mmmm...Dean..."

Dean grins. "Oh really?"

"Love you..." Castiel sighs. Dean stops, his face turning red.

"What'd you say?"

"Hmmm...Love...you..." Castiel mumbles. The angel rolls over in his sleep, allowing Dean to get up, but the Hunter doesn't move. His face feels as warm as Cas. Surely he couldn't have meant what Dean thinks he meant...Castiel is feverish and asleep, that's all. He doesn't really mean it...

He stands up and pulls the blankets around Cas. The angel mutters something unintelligible.

Dean quietly leaves the room. His thoughts swirl around him as he wanders aimlessly around the bunker. He finds himself end up in the library, where he finds Sam on his laptop.

"Hey, Dean. How's he doing?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, he's fine. Yeah, just sleeping." Dean mutters. He can't help but be distracted by what Cas said.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, no I'm fine..."

Sam could tell something was bugging Dean, but he also knew better than to push it. It's quiet for a moment. Dean clears his throat.

"Do you...do you think Cas... likes anyone?" He asks.

"He certainly likes you." Sam grinned. Dean blushes.

"You know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. And I'm saying...well..." Sam looks at his brother. He remembers back when they were kids, it was always Dean giving this kind of advice.

"Yeah, but...he's...well, he's a dude." Dean mutters.

"Well technically he's a gender neutral multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent who just so happens to be in a male vessel." Sam said. Dean shrugs.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Dean, he pulled you out of Hell. He has a more "profound bond" with you. And don't think I haven't noticed the staring. You both do it, whether or not the other is looking. He gave up everything he's ever known, for you. Like it or not, he loves you." Sam shrugs. Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He was afraid Sam would say something like that.

"I uh, i got to go do something." Dean mutters, more to himself. Sam shakes his head, grinning to himself.

Dean hesitated in the doorframe. He watched Castiel, amazed at how different he looked when he was asleep. He wonders if this is why Cas used to watch Dean sleep. He hardly wants to wake him, especially after the last couple days. But after a moments hesitation, he steps into the room.

"Cas... you awake?" Dean asked softly.

"Hmmmm..." The angel muttered. He sat up in the mess of pillows and blankets.

"Hello, Dean." He said sleepily. Dean grinned. Cas looked so human, wearing one of Dean's AC-DC t-shirt's and grey cotton pants.

"You uh, you feeling any better?" Dean asked as he sat next to Cas.

"Considerably better." He replied. And he looked better too. He no longer looked ghostly pale, his eyes were much brighter. It was quiet for a moment.

"I like your room." Castiel commented.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Mmmmhh, it smells like you." He sighed and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean's face turned red.

"Yeah, well, I try my best. Hope I smell good."

"Mmhmm, you do. Like lots of good things." Cas mumbled. Dean put an arm around the angel.

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do? That's interesting. What do I say?"

"Quite a lot, actually. You were muttering something about...well, you said my name. And also, quoting you here, "love you." What were you dreaming about?" He asked. Cas looked up at Dean.

"You, of course. I thought it was obvious."

"Sounded like a good dream."

"It was. But anything with you is good."

Deans face reddened once again.

"Dean, I want you to know that...I love you. And I always will. And if you don't love me back, that's fine. I want you to be happy." Castiel said softly, his winter blue eyes gazing intently into Dean's. The hunter blinked. He remembered what Sam said, and how sincere Castiel was. Now was the time to chose. He had to decide, does he really only see Cas as a friend, or is there more? His thoughts swirled around in his head. Castiel watched as Dean remained silent.

"I...I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Dean." He said, his voice catching. "I...I should go." Castiel turned and started to pull away, but instead of letting Cas go, Dean tightened his arm around the angel.

Hey...um... Cas?" Dean paused, taking a deep breath. He leaned in next to Castiel. "I love you too."


End file.
